


get into your life

by Fansi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansi/pseuds/Fansi
Summary: 【原創】顏路桓x方彥泠文案：方彥泠在某一天突然遇上鬼王顏路桓，原先對所有事物都不感興趣的方彥泠，隨著鬼王的攻略漸漸有了除了無感的情緒，過程中因為有著異瞳及特殊體質招陰界鬼魂喜歡，而鬼王是如何邊管理地府之事邊保護未來的老婆。*更文極為緩慢*容易停坑
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	get into your life

一雙大手惡狠狠的勒住方彥泠的脖子，怒氣從鼻腔衝出，那尖銳的眼神並沒有因為方彥泠的無法動彈而減弱，身旁圍觀的人交頭接耳各說各的，完全沒有人想向前幫助這種欺弱的場景，那雙大手時不時的緊掐，讓原本已經夠白的臉又慘白了一階，但那異瞳卻沒透露出絲毫的恐懼，下一秒的挑眉實在徹底激怒了惡霸，讓惡霸將他往一旁甩去。

「方彥泠！你什麼意思？你難道活膩了？」惡霸往方彥泠的腹部重重一踢，那修長的黑髮蓋住方彥泠藍色的左眼，剛剛撞在頭上的傷口也開始沿著臉旁流血，方彥泠手輕輕碰上腹部，一陣劇痛讓他顫著身體，衣領過一會兒就被對方拎了起來。

惡霸往方彥泠臉頰輕拍幾下，羞辱般的往他臉上口吐水，旁邊無不是驚呼就是拍手叫好，方彥泠也清楚自己這種情況除了巡堂老師看見，不然要死在這也不是不可能的，他看著惡霸身後兩團霧濛濛的影子，不禁笑了出來，仔細一看髮間裡的藍眼，似乎在閃爍著。

方彥泠像瘋了般大笑，難耐的腹痛也阻止不了這份愉悅，與方彥泠是同班的同學也因為這種情況嚇著了，畢竟他們從未看過方彥泠這樣子的面容，平常只有像死人般的冷臉，如今卻有種生氣。

惡霸摸不著方彥泠這離奇的舉動，之所以會這樣欺負他，就是因為看不慣方彥泠那一副高高在上不屑旁人一顧的樣子，明明沒什麼本事卻擁有這傲慢的態度，真不把他這個校霸看在眼裡，才處處針對他罷了，不過這方彥泠還真不把他當一回事，之後演變出現在這個樣子。

兩個霧團又在接近了惡霸幾寸距離，方彥泠會心一笑停止那狂妄的大笑，不過那嘴角的輕佻真是勾人：「你啊你，怎麼那麼可憐——」方彥泠撐著疼痛的脖頸往惡霸耳邊一靠。

「連自己快死了都不知道。」那呢喃細語愣住了惡霸，他扭過頭盯著方彥泠那雙大眼，看不出來欺騙的感覺，他皺緊了眉頭，鬆去了方彥泠的衣領，遠處突然傳來了哨音，隨之而來的便是巡堂老師大聲的警告。

惡霸與一些夥伴因為速度比較快所以給逃走了，其餘的同學大概為了不想被處分，紛紛擁了過來想撐起方彥泠，但都被他一一甩開，巡堂老師上前扶住方彥泠，趕所有同學進班，才對方彥泠說道：「這事不能就這樣算了，勢必要通知家長？」方彥泠突然止住腳步，看向了巡堂老師，對方以一種猙獰的面孔表示從心底傳來的懼怕，他看見那雙瞳取之而來的卻是熔岩地穴，以及一具具半屍半骨叫嗥的人。

巡堂老師再次看向方彥泠，早已恢復成從前漠視一切的他，剛剛那表情好像不存在一樣消失了，他聽方彥泠說，老師別告訴家長們好嗎，他點了點頭，扶著方彥泠往醫護室移動了。

等到方彥泠再一次張開眼睛已經是三天後了，原本在學校醫護室也轉成醫院裡的病房，手上吊著各種線，如果現在還待在醫護室大概肚子都要扁了，方彥泠看向門外好像沒什麼人，正準備下床走走，兩團黑霧就從門底竄了進來。

原先看見還只有稀散的灰霧，現在卻是厚實的黑霧，挑起了方彥泠的好奇，他試圖與它們溝通，霎時兩團黑霧攪和在一起開始旋轉，空中摩擦出現了幾道火光，接著就這樣出現一個人型。

「咳咳，那個人的靈魂怎麼那麼臭，轉出來的氣也臭。」他站穩身體才往方彥泠那靠近，他觀察了一會才發現原來方彥泠看得到自己。

「你就是那個對著我笑的小子吧。」

「嗯。」

「看起來不錯，難怪他會喜歡。」

「誰？」方彥泠聽著心裡有些不爽，他從未被喜歡過，突然被這樣被這麼一說，還有些不信覺得只是玩笑罷了，他冷著臉躺回了床上，把那單薄的棉被蓋住全身。

「別擔心他過陣子就來了，至於找你麻煩的那個人我也處理掉了，你這體質還真是個寶。」方彥泠還想再問幾個問題，他前方的似人似鬼的東西就跑走了，那模樣要說人也是說得通，只不過頭上兩個角又打消了他這個念頭，至於體質這一事他也認同著。

方彥泠也清楚自己容易招陰，光是那異瞳就夠怪了，藍色的那一隻眼睛總是能看見另一世界的模樣，以前他總是認為模糊的人也是人，但到了學齡時開始有了同儕，他才知道原來其他人事看不見的。

不過那冷僻的個性是從以前開始就有的，無法改變的事實，他從小就不招人愛。

病房門被打開，進來的是自己的班導師，雖然自己的成績名列前茅，但因爲自己的個性導致沒什麼朋友，所以就被班導師標註為重點關心對象，這樣突然的探訪也不足為奇。

「彥泠啊，身子還好嗎？」老師提著幾個保溫杯，搬上一旁的桌子擺在床上，一個一個打開保溫杯裡頭的食物，熱湯熱菜應該是可以暖足方彥泠的身體了。

「謝謝您，其實不需要做成這樣。」方彥泠說道。

「別這樣，你一個人的我不放心，如果好好努力下去，你真的是個好種子，我這是在珍惜人才，別拒絕我了。」班導師遞給方彥泠一雙筷子和湯匙準備起身離開。

「這一旁給你的都是這幾天的卷子，你找時間寫寫，下次回學校對答案，我這就先走了。」

方彥泠向班導師點了頭，就埋頭吃下還熱著的菜。


End file.
